ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
First And Last Appearances
Listed are the various principal Our Gang members, along with two films. The first film listed with each name is the actor's debut in the series, while the second film listed with each name is the actor's last appearance in the series. In some instances, return appearances (films in which an actor made a brief return to the series) are also listed. Additionally, the actor's ages are listed with each film. It should be worth mentioning that the cast members' ages are based on production dates for the various films, as opposed to release dates. Ernie "Sunshine Sammy" Morrison * First Appearance: Our Gang (1922) at age nine. * Last Appearance: Cradle Robbers (1924) at age eleven. * Return Appearance: Retakes for Fast Company (1924) at age eleven. Jackie Condon * First Appearance: Our Gang (1922) at age three. * Last Appearance: Election Day (1929) at age ten. Allen "Farina" Hoskins * First Appearance: Fire Fighters (1922) at age one. * Last Appearance: Fly My Kite (1931) at age ten. * Return Appearance: Fish Hooky (1933) at age twelve. Mickey Daniels * First Appearance: Our Gang (1922) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Thundering Fleas (1926) at age eleven. * Return Appearance: The Fourth Alarm! (1926) at age eleven. * Return Appearance: Fish Hooky (1933) at age eighteen. * Return Appearance: Reunion In Rhythm (1937) at age twenty-two. Jack Davis * First Appearance: Young Sherlocks (1922) at age eight. * Last Appearance: Derby Day (1923) at age nine. * Return Appearance: Retakes for Fast Company (1924) at age ten. Mary Kornman * First Appearance: The Big Show (1923) at age six. * Last Appearance: The Fourth Alarm! (1926) at age ten. * Return Appearance: Fish Hooky (1933) at age sixteen. * Return Appearance: Reunion In Rhythm (1937) at age twenty. Andy Samuel * First Appearance: The Big Show (1923) at age thirteen. * Last Appearance: The Mysterious Mystery! (1924) at age fifteen. Joe Cobb * First Appearance: The Big Show (1923) at age five. * Last Appearance: Lazy Days (1929) at age twelve. * Return Appearance: Fish Hooky (1933) at age fifteen. * Return Appearance: Pay As You Exit (1936) at age nineteen * Return Appearance: Reunion In Rhythm (1937) at age twenty. Eugene "Pineapple" Jackson * First Appearance: The Mysterious Mystery! (1924) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Shootin' Injuns (1925) at age eight. Johnny Downs * First Appearance: Circus Fever (1925) at age eleven. * Last Appearance: Seeing The World (1927) at age thirteen. * Return Appearance: Chicken Feed (1927) at age thirteen. Jay R. Smith * First Appearance: Boys Will Be Joys (1925) at age nine. * Last Appearance: Noisy Noises (1928) at age thirteen. * Return Appearance: Moan & Groan, Inc. (1927) at age fourteen. Bobby "Bonedust" Young * First Appearance: Better Movies (1925) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Chicken Feed (1927) at age ten. * Return Appearance: Fair And Muddy (1928) at age ten. * Return Appearances: School's Out (1930) through Little Daddy (1931) at ages twelve and thirteen. Jean Darling * First Appearance: Bring Home The Turkey (1927) at age four. * Last Appearance: Bouncing Babies (1929) at age six. Bobby "Wheezer" Hutchins * First Appearance: Baby Brother (1927) at age one. * Last Appearance: Mush And Milk (1933) at age seven. Harry Spear * First Appearance: Chicken Feed (1927) at age five. * Last Appearance: Bouncing Babies (1929) at age seven. Mary Ann Jackson * First Appearance: Crazy House (1928) at age five. * Last Appearance: Fly My Kite (1931) at age eight. Norman "Chubby" Chaney * First Appearance: Railroadin' (1929) at age fourteen. * Last Appearance: Fly My Kite (1931) at age sixteen. Jackie Cooper * First Appearance: Boxing Gloves (1929) at age six. * Last Appearance: Bargain Day (1931) at age eight. Dorothy "Echo" DeBorba * First Appearance: Pups Is Pups (1930) at age five. * Last Appearance: Mush And Milk (1933) at age seven. Matthew "Stymie" Beard * First Appearance: Teacher's Pet (1930) at age five. * Last Appearance: Teacher's Beau (1935) at age ten. * Return Appearance: Reunion In Rhythm (1937) at age eleven. Shirley Jean Rickert * First Appearance: Helping Grandma (1931) at age four. * Last Appearance: Fly My Kite (1931) at age four. Sherwood "Spud" Bailey * First Appearance: Big Ears (1931) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Hook And Ladder (1932) at age eight. Kendall "Breezy Brisbane" McComas * First Appearance: Readin' And Writin' (1931) at age fourteen. * Last Appearance: Birthday Blues (1932) at age fifteen. George "Spanky" McFarland * First Appearance: Free Eats (1932) at age three. * Last Appearance: Unexpected Riches (1942) at age thirteen. Dickie Moore * First Appearance: Hook And Ladder (1932) at age six. * Last Appearance: Mush And Milk (1933) at age seven. Tommy "Butch" Bond * First Appearance: Forgotten Babies (1933) at age six. * Last Appearance: Washee Ironee (1933) at age seven. * First Appearance (as "Butch"): Glove Taps (1937) at age ten. * Last Appearance (as "Butch"): Bubbling Troubles (1940) at age thirteen. Wally Albright * First Appearance: Choo-Choo (1932) at age six. * Last Appearance: Washee Ironee (1934) at age eight or nine. Scotty Beckett * First Appearance: Hi'-Neighbor! (1934) at age four. * Last Appearance: Our Gang Follies Of 1936 (1935) at age five. * Return Appearances: Cousin Wilbur and Dog Daze (1939) at age nine. Billie "Buckwheat" Thomas * First Appearance: For Pete's Sake! (1934) at age two or three. * Last Appearance: Tale Of A Dog (1944) at age twelve. Sidney "Woim" Kibrick * First Appearance: Anniversary Trouble (1935) at age six. * Last Appearance: Time Out For Lessons (1939) at age eleven. Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer * First Appearance: Beginner's Luck (1935) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Kiddie Kure (1940) at age twelve. Eugene "Porky" Lee * First Appearance: Little Sinner (1935) at age one. * Last Appearance: Auto Antics (1940) at age five. Darla Hood * First Appearance: Our Gang Follies Of 1936 (1935) at age three. * Last Appearance: Wedding Worries (1941) at age nine. Darwood "Waldo" Kaye * First Appearance: Glove Taps (1937) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Waldo's Last Stand (1940) at age ten. Mickey Gubitosi * First Appearance: Joy Scouts (1939) at age five. * Last Appearance: Tale Of A Dog (1944) at age ten. Janet Burston * First Appearance: All About Hash (1940) at age four or five. * Last Appearance: Tale Of A Dog (1944) at age eight. Billy "Froggy" Laughlin * First Appearance: The New Pupil (1940) at age seven. * Last Appearance: Tale Of A Dog (1944) at age eleven. Category:Appearance Related Facts